In general, a connector is used for conversions or transmissions between signals or between signals and a power source, and its applications cover a relatively large number of products related to our daily life, military, and aviation. For example, a connection between a mobile phone and a charger, or a connection between a music player and an earphone requires connectors. As science and technology advance, electronic devices usually come with a multifunctional design or require connecting other electronic products to expand its functions. For example, a computer host is connected to a plurality of electronic products such as a mouse, a keyboard, an earphone, a microphone, a Bluetooth device, a screen and a printer at the same time. Obviously, connectors have become a necessary component in our daily life.
A conventional connector comprises an insulating base and a jack, and the insulating base has a containing groove, and the containing groove has a port, wherein the jack is contained in the containing groove and disposed at a position corresponding to the port, and there may be one jack or a plurality of jacks stacked on top of one another or arranged in a row, and the jack can be a high definition multimedia interface (HDMI) port, a DisplayJack port, a universal serial bus (USB) port, a TRS terminal port, a FireWire (IEEE) port, a serial advanced technology attachment (SATA) port, a phono connector (RCA) port or a category 5 cable port provided for connecting various different types of connectors or terminals of the expanded electronic product, so that the electronic device and the electronic product can be connected with each other by the connector to provide transmissions between signals or between signals and a power source, so as to achieve the expanded functions.
However, the conventional connector has the following problems. If it is necessary to connect a large number of expanded electronic products, the host of the electronic device must have many connectors to connect the various desired electronic products to achieve the effects of using and expanding the functions. For example, a computer host requires a large number of connectors to connect other expanded electronic products to achieve the effect of using the computer host fully and successfully. In addition, there is an issue of having too many transmission lines between the expanded electronic products and the computer host, and the transmission lines may be tangled with each other that may give rise to a fire accident. Obviously, the conventional connector requires improvements.